


every time it rains

by mabufus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person you can think of to make you feel better at a time like this is Max. She's the one who understands you most. The only person who saved you from the incident at Blackwell by reciting one of your favorite bible verses.</p><p>She's in your thoughts often, lingering a bit longer than needed. You can't help it, though. She saved you. Saved you from something awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time it rains

When you were younger, you loved thunderstorms. The way the lightning broke across the sky had you entranced, and the loud rumble that followed suit had your heart racing with excitement. You'd stay awake for hours, just watching the rain hit the window and the lightning, a blanket wrapped around you and a cup of jasmine tea in your hands.

Now, things are different. It reminds you of the rooftop at Blackwell; of what could've been. The lightning that brightens up the dark sky frightens you, and the loud rumble that makes your heart race makes it race ten times faster with terror, and your thoughts run together like mad. You no longer enjoy the rain and lightning; you instead hide beneath the covers and wait for your breathing to regulate.

Storms in Arcadia Bay last way too long for your liking. They'd always lasted forever, but this new forever scared you half to death.

Alice is also awake because of the storm. You mutter softly to her that you'll be back, and slowly get up from your bed and approach the door.

The only person you can think of to make you feel better at a time like this is Max. She's the one who understands you most. The only person who saved you from the incident at Blackwell by reciting one of your favorite bible verses.

She's in your thoughts often, lingering a bit longer than needed. You can't help it, though. She saved you. Saved you from something awful.

You arrive at the door to her dorm room, your blanket wrapped around your shoulders, and your hair down, an almost unimaginable sight. You knock on her door, whispering quietly, “Max? It's Kate. Can I come in?”

For a couple of seconds there's no response, and fear sets in that the photographer is already asleep. You're about to take your leave when the door opens, revealing a very tired Max, rubbing her eyes so hard she's probably seeing stars.

“Kate?” she mutters groggily. “Are you okay? It's 1am.”

You're about to answer her, but thunder suddenly interrupts you, and you end up shuffling into Max's room and almost jumping into her bed.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” you repeat, holding your blanket over your face. “I didn't mean to just barge in, but...” you trail off when you hear Max shut the door.

“Kate, it's okay.” Max says softly. “It really is. You don't need to apologize.”

You let out a breathe you didn't even know you were holding in. “The thunderstorm,” you say, “it reminds me of...” you don't finish the sentence. You don't need to.

You only take the blanket off of your face when you feel Max sit beside you on the bed. She's smiling gently at you, and she places a hand on your shoulder. “There's no need to be afraid, Kate. I'm right here with you. I won't let anything bad happen.” 

Her words take away all of your stress almost immediately. “Thanks, Max...”

“There's really no need to thank me. I care about you, Kate. A lot.”

This brings a fire to your already rosy cheeks. You smile at Max. “I care about you, too...a lot.”

“You're going to spend the night, right?” Max asks, and the way she looks at you makes it seems like she really wants you to.

“If you're okay with that, yes...”

“I think I'd kind of prefer it, actually.” Max looks away sheepishly. “To be honest...” she pauses. “I don't like thunderstorms too much myself. So we can brave through it together. I'll put on some music.”

You nod, and Max gets up to play some music and you yourself lean against the wall, being careful enough to not damage the collage Max had made with her photos. It was really amazing; the collage she made. There are so many pictures, so many memories that were made within them. You hoped one day that a picture of you and her would make the cut. You would never tell Max that, though. Ever.

Your thoughts are cut off when Max returns to your side. “Have you ever heard of this band before? They're called Syd Matters.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “They're one of my favorites. This CD is my favorite.” Max looks a little embarrassed, as if she told you something she'd never tell anyone else.

You listen to the song carefully, before answering. You've never heard the band before in your life. “I haven't, but I really like the music. I'm starting to feel a lot calmer, now.”

Max smiles. “Me too.”

You and Max talk for a couple more hours before you decide to finally hit the hay at 3am. You talk about Alice and how she's growing, and Max talks about her pictures and a new type of tea she's been wanting to try out. With you. You talk about other things, and for so long that you forget that there was an even a thunderstorm in the first place.

“I'd love to! Whenever we're both free next.” you promise her about the tea. Getting tea with Max is always a great time, and you always look forward to it. This time though, you literally can't wait. You wished a tea shop was open at this very second. That's another thing you would never tell Max. Ever. 

By the time you're both tired enough to not even say another word, the storm has calmed down to just a light rain that softly hits Max's window. 

“We can both fit in the bed if you scoot over a lil' bit,” Max says groggily, and before you protest and say that you don't want to steal her bed, she's already sliding in next to you. She lays down on her side, whispers a very quiet, “Night, Kate.” and then falls asleep.

“Night, Max.” you whisper back.


End file.
